


For our future, for your future.

by Astellehope



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astellehope/pseuds/Astellehope
Summary: In the town of Detroit, there is a criminal. This criminal is fast, and leave a blue shadow behind him...of her.This criminal have many problems. And she will meet the way of the decepticons, who may will be her news...friends.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Optimus Prime/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not death or anything, but I'm really impatient and bored. I could continue Avaline, but I'm really lazy at the moment...so, I've started a story on Transformers Animated. With Ava and Line...again.

"Detroit, _the xx xx xxx. A new criminal have been trapped in the Detroit's bank...wait...what is that light ?! How the rod have been twisted ?!"_

_Zap_

_"According to the hints, we have deal with the same criminal of the last time. According to the description made by Willy Bade, it's not a he, but a she ! A young girl of maybe 13 years old ! With blue eyes and orange hairs, her skin is really white, almost like a ghost. When she was attacking them, she war wearing a black sweater, a dark blue t-shirt on it, a short in jeans, a black thight, dark blue legs protection, and yellow shoes. She also wear aviator glasses and attaches her hair in a little ponytail. She robbed a lot of jewellery and diamonds and left nothing. The lock of the strong box seems to have been opened without forces. And no hint was there. How she opened it ?!"_

_Zap_

_"This time, she will not escape ! The army is behind her, chasing her in the forest the named Lady Moon. She is in a car, pretty big and appropriate for rough road. And...wait what ?! She getted out her car while he is driving and jump on the man ?! And...is that electricity ?! Where did she get it ?! She have nothing on her, except her equipment...but nothing to create a such electricity ! And...the car get back to her when all the mens are down and she's climbing inside. And if I've seen well, she is alone ! Who could drive for her ?! Who ?! She have an acolyte ?!"_

_Zaaaaaap_

"Now...I understand who is this Lady Moon..." Sighed the leader of the little team...

"She look so cool !!" Screamed the little scoot.

"She seems really familiar..." Ratchet says, in is reflection.

"Yeah ! She is the best criminal in Detroit ! Maybe the younger !" Exclaimed Sari.

"And this is not a good thing." Optimus said.

"Awwwww..." Groaned Bumblebee and Sari.

"Optimus is right. A young criminal can influence the younger ones. It would be a bad thing if they do the same thing than her. This Lady Moon have to be arrested."

"You are right, Prowl. We are going to arrest her."

"So, by what are we starting ?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Question the inspector Fanzone." The leader answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a forest...**

A young girl, walking through the forest, listening the song of the birds and looking at the flowers in her way.

Then, she heard a groan in pain.

She immediately climbed the trees and take a weapon of her leg protection.

Then, she move on the framework and seen the most important of the scientific, the professors Isaac Sumdac and a giant robot she had seens in the TV.

Megatron.

"Hurry, human ! Autobots can come anytime !

"This is the first time I see an Cybertronien body ! Give me a break !" The human screamed."

"Grr..." Groaned Megatron. "Shut up ! I can sense something !"

The youngest one was surprised. She was too quiet to be heard. And this robot had sense her.

She decided to get out of where she hide and she lands in front of Megatron.

"What do you want, human ?! And how did you find me ?!" The decepticon screamed.

"Nothing. And this forest his my home." She answered.

"Home ?" Megatron asked and didn't understood what she was saying.

He thought humans live in the city, too afraid of living in the wild outside.

The leader of the decepticons didn't knew what to say. So, Isaac speaks to her.

"Are you lost ?"

"Me ? Nah. But you both...it's another story."

When she seen that Megatron don't seems to dislike her, she came to him closer in closer.

"What are you doing ?" He asked, not sure lf what the human is going to do.

"Don't come any closer !" He ordonned her.

He tried to get up, but suffer to much.

She layed a hand on him and Megatron ordonned her to take it off.

"Quiet." Ahe said, in a voice who inspires authority and respect.

Then, Megatron felt electricity in all his body and the missing pieces of him were coming back to they places.

The pieces back, he then felt that every pieces were like twisting, but not.

"Now, you should suffer less." She said.

He couldn't believe it. This human reappear him ! Does the humans can do this ?

He stared at Isaac for any answers, but he had the same reaction than him...or not...

"Y-you a-ar-are..." He trembled. He couldn't believe it. "L-La-Lady M-M-M-Moon !!"

Yes. In front of him stand...hu...

"Who ?" Asked Megatron.

"Lady Moon." She sighed, embarrassed by the reaction of the professor.

"Why he is so afraid of you ? You are just a human younger than him." The decepticon asked, confuse of what is happening.

"May I am older than this little knave, but she beat 15 mens of the army !" The professor explained.

"And ?" The Cybertronien asked.

"15 OF AN ARMY !!" This time, Isaac screamed...

"Do you inspire terror in your own city ? By your own ?" This time, he asked to the lady.

"Well...let's just say yes." She answered.

"Interesting..."

"What ?" And it was her turn to ask.

"You remember me when I've started the war." Megatron answered.

"Would you please explain ?" She is curious, now.

"Oh. It's a long, long story." He answered.

* * *

"Hmmm..."'Hummed Fanzone.

"So ? Do you have any information of her ?" Asked Optimus.

"Well...I've just received a rapport about her." He answered. "All it's she is a bad girl, about 13 years old and which we don't know anything about her. She is a master in the criminality...we have no hint. Nothing." He made a pause and continued. "Also, she robbed a lot of mafia and left nothing. Not even a hair."

"And what about her fight style ?" Asked Prowl.

"Lemme think about it...huuu...she is a ninja."

"REALLY ?!" Asked loudly Sari and Bumblebee.

"Yes. We've found some ninja weapons on the places she attacked. But we hasn't found any digital print. Really clever when you wear gloves.

"Hmmm...we have deal to a professional...more than that, a master."

"But bossbot, if she is a master, how are we doing to capture her ?"

"Good question, Bulkhead. We are going to het back to the base and think about it."

When the autobots were about to leave the inspector, a young girl, with blue eyes, white skin, white shirt, red skirt and black shoes, her beautiful orange hair in the wind, running to Fanzone.

"Insperctor ! Please ! Listen to me ! Please, help me to find my sister !!" She screamed, desespered.

"I'm sorry, my lady. But she is lost forever."

"Please ! I'm sure she is still alive ! A can feel it !"

"I'm sorry. But your father was clear. It's has been 3 years. We can do anything." And then, get back inside his home.

"Wait !" She screamed, but too late. He was already gone.

"Can we help you ?" Optimus asked to the young lady.

"Hu ? You are Optimus Prime ? What a luck ! Please, I need your help !"

"Calm down. What is the problem ?"

"Like you may heard, my sister disappeared, it's have been 3 years. The police searched her, but found nothing."

"Did she have meet someone strange ? Who could influence her ?"

"I don't know. She didn't really talked about her private life. She was...really distant of us when we had 7 years old."

"How old is she ?"

"Well...we have 15 years old."

"Both ? She is not younger or older ?" Sari asked. "Technically, your mother had to wait before she could be fertile and make another baby...at least wait 1 year."

"It's totally normal. I'm the first born. But even if I was born first, we are still twins." She answered.

"Twins ?!" Bulkhead Exclaimed.

"What a rare situation. Twins." Sighed Prowl.

"Yes. Is it. But in our family, it's not unusual." She said.

All the autobots thoughts about they option. And then, Optimus had an idea.

"Tell me your name, please."

"I'm Ava. Ava Storm."

"Well, Ava, I have an idea. We are going to take you to the base for more questions. Okay ?"

"Oh. Yes."

"Alright. Anyway, we also have to think where this Lady Moon is."

While Optimus leads the other Autobots to the base, Ratchet noticed the look in Optimus eyes.

"Don't tell me he fall to it again..." He whispered.

* * *

"So this is where you propose me to hide from the autobots ?"

"Yup. Trust me. I've tried, once, to contact someone from here without installation."

"It didn't worked."

"Didn't. I've hided some materials, here. Maybe you can use some."

"How you are kind for a little monster."

"Yeah...thank you..." She sighed, not amused.

"And what about him ? She asked.

"Maybe you can use your magic power ?"

She stared at him and rolled her eyes before laying a hand on the floor and move the rock, creating a temporary prison for the professor.

"Happy ?"

Megatron didn't knew what to say. He was a little shocked.

"I thought you can only create electricity !"

"I can. But it's giving me advantage. You know that rocks have minerals. And some of them are good drivers for electricity...but there is a disadvantage..."

"What is it ?"

"Less they are, more I'm getting tired..." She looked at him, ready to sleep.

"'That fast ?

"Yes..."

"Hm. You humans are all the same. Fragile, easy to die...I wonder why I'm keeping you alive !"

"It's easy to say that. But the day you will meet taller than you, you will regret it."

"Tch."

This girl is really clever, he have to admit it, she know how to play with the words. But he feels like he can do more...but what ? That what we will see...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has sent a message to all the decepticons. Now, he have a new soldier. But this new soldier is more wanted that he thougt.

"So...your name is Luna, but everyone call you Lady Moon ?"

"Yup."

"What a strange name..."

"It's not really my real name. "Lady Moon" is the super robber, see criminal, and Luna is Lady Moon. Actually, this one is not my real name too."

"Why do you need a second false identity ?"

"In the case or someone see my true face. You see those aviator glasses I wear on my head ?"

"Yes ?"

"I use it to hide my eyes."

"And ?"

"If someone see my face, they will have to find my name. This is why I call myself Luna."

"Do you have any particular reasons to choose this name ?"

"Nah."

It's have been 3 hours since they've introduced themself. In fact, this is a score. Nobody talked to Megatron that much...

They where so interested about knowing each other that they did not noticed Blitwing...and Lugnut...

Well...it is a bad new that Lugnut is there...why ?...

Because...he is mad...

"You filthy human ! Stop talking to the full of glory and magnificent Megatron and bow in front of him instead of talking to him like if he's your friend !!"

And this is how Lugnut didn't stop his speech and started to kill slowly and surely the ear of everyone in the room...

While he is telling his speech, Luna was already bothered...like Blitzwing...or Megatron...

"Hey...does he is always like that ?"

"Well...since I know him, he has always been a fanatic of me since he joined my army...sometime, I have the impression that he is the only soldier to be SO loyal."

"Maybe he want to MARRY YOU !!" Random suddenly appeared...

"Yeah...better not think about that..." Megatron and Luna said.

* * *

**Autobots base...**

"So...what happened ? Do you know why did she disappeared ?" Asked the leader.

"Well...I think it's because of our family."

"Strange...I've noticed that some families can have their problems. But to run away like that..." Said Prowl.

"Well...my father wanted to marry us."

"What a strange tradition. I thought that only lovers decided to marry or not." Bumblebee didn't understood why.

"'You don't understand. In the human race, they are families where the father decides if is daughter marry or not someone. It's maner to get some money and unify the families. Isn't it ?" Prowl makes his point.

"Yes. Is it. But my sister see herself more than a girl. She is a warrior. She don't follow the rules or the tradition. She is independent."

"Hm...I think this is why the get away..." Optimus said.

"Yes...me too." Ava affirmed. "To be honest...this is not only that...my sister...his really independent. She was really vexed when our parents decided to marry her to someone really older than her with talking with her..."

_They've managed to convince her to get dressed with a beautiful dress...the dress was so perfect. But she hate all the dress. She didn't noticed it was a ceremonial dress._

_Our parents told her it's was a party, but had bring her at the church...when she saw the church, she knew that our parents where lying._

_When we get inside, she saw all the people. She had noticed the old man at the altar, but until here, she didn't understood that she was the bride._

_This when our parent had make her reach the altar that she understood : she is the bride._

_Even if she was young, she knew what was a marriage. At 12 years olds, this is not something that we didn't knew._

_So, she run away the church, stumbled, to bodyguard almost catches her. But then...a strange smoke appeared suddenly and disappeared._

_Our father tried to find her. But he never could see her back. Or less, didn't hear about her again._

"All of this for a marriage ?" Bulkhead wondered.

"Well, she had all the right to be upset at them ! A forced marriage is forbidden ! Mostly if the bride is a minor !" Exclaimed Sari.

"Whatever happened, we must find her back." Optimus said.

* * *

"My liege... can I tell you something ? About Luna..." Asked Icy.

"Tell me...what is so important about Luna that do you absolutely have to tell me..."

"Well...we know nothing about her. She may have told you her name, who is she...but could had lie on everything." He arguments. "We should do some research about her before let her all the liberty she want."

"Well...I doubt that some research will help us to know her better. It is possible that even the media can't help us." The leader of the decepticons answered.

"So...are we ?..."

"Yes. You have my authorisation."

At this moment, Blitzwing went to the professor Isaac and ordonned him to do some research about Luna. And Blitzwing became the "bodyguard" of Luna.

"You ? My bodyguard ?"

"Yes my lady."

"Excuse me ? Remember me when I've saved you from a tree falling on you ?"

It was right...Blitzwing went to a patrol with Lugnut. Then, a tree felt on him and Luna use her capacity magnet to get him out of the way. Her thunder power have many advantages...

"It was luck."

"No it's wasn't. And this time or I've surprised you while you where searching me ?"

Omce again, she his right. Blitzwing wondered where she was and searched her for 3 hours. He didn't doubt that she changed her form to be one with the metal or the energy around them. She have suddenly appeared in front of him and miss of luck, it was Random at the command who fainted.

"The hazard."

"I've knew exactly where you were."

Suddenly, Icy became Hothead took the commands and ( did not ) surprised Luna.

"Listen, human ! I'm your bodyguard, you like it or not !! So, I'll be always with you 24 h/7 ! Did you heard me ?!"

"Your not my father."

"I don't care about your fragging father !!"

"Me too..."

2 minutes later, Random took the command, something caught is attention, he went to the stupid thing and Luna took her chance to get away from the idiot bot, laughing away like maniac. Yes, she is a psycho.

* * *

In the "laboratory" of the professor Sumdac, Isaac is searching the real identity of Luna. He know that he already has seen her face...but where ?

Well...search the identity of someone is really hard...his speciality is the robotic ! Why does Megatron need to search the identity of someone with who he talk for hours !!

He think again, again and again. And start to think about the event. Lady Moon, alias, Luna, appeared just after de disappear of Line, the daughter of Moon Storm. What a coincidence. She appeared 3 years after she disappeared. But...Luna is so young...she can't have 15 years old...she look like having 13.

But...this is only is the Storm family that everyone look like they have 2 years in less than their true age...maybe...maybe she is Line...

Luna, Line...this is a wordplay...you just change de U and the E, and it's make Luna. He just need prove...

* * *

It has been 30 minutes since Blitzwing his searching Luna. When he make another step, a bucket of a strange liquid fall on his head.

"Blah ! What is it ?!" Hot Head scream.

"This is what we call "slime"" Say a voice.

Blitzwing had rose is head up and noticed the little female above, jumping on the installation like a ninja.

"Get back here, you puny human !"

"You gotta catch me first !"

Now, they are playing at tag...

* * *

Sumdac have been doing his search since 3 hours now. He is now comparing the photo of Line when she had 7 years old and today.

He still don't understand...the hair colours is the same, her eyes and their forms are too...even the colour of the eyes is exactly the same...so...how she could be so young ?! What happened to Line ? Why did she leaves her family ?

"Have you found something, professor ?"

"I-I'm not sure...b-b-but..."

"What is it ?"

"I-I think...I think that Luna is..."

"Hm ? I'm still waiting..."

"L-Luna is Line Storm..."

"Storm ? Isn't this rich family who have for heiress a girl who had lost her twin ?"

"Yes...and when I compare her face with miss Ava, they are exactly the same..."

"Interesting...maybe we can use it to our advantage..."

A little later, Megatron was in the same room than Luna. He asked her to come to his quarters for more privacy.

"Tell me, Luna...or maybe should I call you...Line."

He instantly get a big rock in his face.

"Where did you get my name ?!"

"No importance."

And he get this time a cup of energon on his face.

"You shitty bastard ! Do you know what does mean private life ?!"

"Luna...calm down."

"Oh no ! I won't ! You are going to listen to me, I can assure you !! Do you know anything else ?!"

"Storm. Is it your family name ?"

This time, he get a wrench on his face.

"You son of a bitch !!"

"I don't see why you didn't wanted me to know all of this..."

"I've got my reason like you have your own."

"What is the problem with your family ?"

"Everything ! My sister and my mother are slaves, my father is a shithead and have no respect for any womens when nobody look !!"

"Is that why you leave your home ?"

"It wasn't my home...but yes...this is why..."

"Why didn't you told me this ?"

"You never asked for this..."

"I thought that you see my like a friend."

"We're...not that close..."

"Hey...you want your revenge ?"

"Yes...but there is something I need to get now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...what does Luna want ? What is her past ? And what about Ava ? We will see this the next time.


End file.
